Mi Nombre es Mazur, ROZA MAZUR
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Esa indefensa niñita se transformó en la Kizim de su Baba... Y nada que la Reina haga ahora podría evitar la Venganza de la llamada... Bayan Roza Mazur
1. Ella me ordenó matarla

**Los personajes son de VA y Richelle Mead. **La trama es mía

Y ustedes... deben cuidarse en esta ola, ¿oki?

* * *

Janine suspiró al leer la noticia en la rimbombante carta proveniente de La Corte. Había llegado al final del Laberinto y -o salía victoriosa- o moría y su hija con ella.  
Así que pidió el teléfono a su colega y confidente, y marcó el número que nunca pensó en marcar.

"Chekov"

"Privet, Pavel. Soy Janine " susurró " ¿é...l está por allí?... es...de vida o muerte. ¡Te lo suplico!... Ok, espero... ¿Ibrahim?... sí... es la vida de mi hija... La... ¡_la qué ella me ordenó abortar_ y por eso me exilió a la _Vieja _ Corte europea!... No, nadie... No, he cobrado favores para mantenerla viva... No. No tiene nombre legal o papeles o nada. Sólo a mí, pero fui convocada de vuelta a Pensilvania... ¿Qué porqué me... ayudarías?, por la misma razón que me ordenó _abortarla_... Porque es tuya...¿qué?... ¡me compelió Ibrahim!. Me lo arrancó todo. Afortunadamente, mi amor por Rose bloqueó su orden... le mostré un papel falso y fui cobrando de favor en favor, desde ese momento... Sólo me quedas tú. Si me muevo de aquí, lo sabrá. Me vigilan, para que no te ubique... ¡Te lo suplico, si no me crees a mí hazlo por la vida de mi hijita!, estaré en deuda contigo... por siempre ¡y sabes lo que significa el por siempre para tí!.. Sí, puedo alejarme un poco, pero siempre con cuidado... bien, tomo nota. Mañana, mediodía humano, ¿en El Gran Mercado?... ¿Cómo, sabes en dónde estoy y nunca... ok. tú ganas?... ¿con ella?... sí. No hay problema. nadie la protegerá por mí". Le devolvió el teléfono a Joe y suspiró. "Se acabó, ya no más. Avisa a tu madre que iré por Rose a las 11.30, ¡no!, 11.45 en la mañana humana. Así hay menos tiempo de que me sigan".

"¿Ese Ibrahim es seguro?, es decir, le pasarás a tu hija".

"Salvé su vida una vez".

"¿Es deuda de sangre?".

"Sí. Y me dolerá, lo sé. Pero va a vivir. Esa bruja es capaz de matarla frente a mí".

* * *

Una mujer moroi esperaba a Janine en El Gran Mercado. Llevaba el pelo cubierto y estaba nerviosa. Al ver a Janine -la conocía sólo por fotos- se le acercó y la empujó a un muro, en dónde, tapando la visión hacia ellas, se le acercó otra mujer, que cubrió a Janine igual que lo estaban ellas.

"Síguenos", le susurró la mujer mayor, "él nos espera por acá cerca. Oculta bien a la niña, hasta que lleguemos. Mantenla apegada a tí".

"La siguen, _Anne_", susurró la otra, más joven, "pero Pav ya se ocupó de distraerlos. Podemos movernos, _ahora_".

* * *

Se movieron por el borde del muro hasta llegar a una puerta lateral y por allí entraron, tras decir una contraseña en un idioma extranjero. Las tres mujeres suspiraron aliviadas y se quitaron los mantos que las cubrían.

"Bienvenida al _Nido de Las Serpientes_", dijo la mujer mayor, sonriendo, "mi hijo te espera, ¡no podíamos creerlo cuando nos llamó!, ¡queremos verla primero!".

Janine movió a la niña y unos grandes ojos oscuros pestañearon, observando a otros dos pares iguales observarla, con grandes sonrisas.

"¡Son tus ojos _Anne_", dijo la joven, "los ojos de nuestra _familia_". casi chilló la joven, con los mismos ojos grandes y brillantes que la niñita.

Rose parpadeó y bostezó, acomodándose en los brazos de su madre. Janine suspiró y entró al _Nido de Las Serpientes_.

* * *

Ibrahim Mazur era moroi, de ojos y pelo oscuro. Su piel tenía un raro color almendrado -una rareza entre los paliduchos morois, pero muy normal entre su gente, _El Clan Otomano Moroi_.

¡Ah! y Era _rico_ -bastante más que muchos aristócratas y _royals_ de todas las denominaciones- a sus 25 años.

Tenía recién 20 años, conoció a una recién egresada Guardiana Janine Hathaway, de apenas 17 años.

Un intenso romance más tarde, vivieron una ruptura -ahora comprensible.

La Reina -la moroi, hay que aclarar- había deseado al joven _Pasha Otomano _para sí misma -ella entonces tenía 40 años y llevaba 15 en el trono-.

Y -Aunque borró a su joven y asustada amante de su vida- las exigencias de los _Otomanos _ para conseguir al joven Ibrahim fueron imposibles de otorgar: matrimonio -y no sólo nombrarlo _Lord Consorte_, en una unión NO _Morganática- _sino que también asegurar que _un hijo -o hija, obviamente- habido de esa unión_ recibiera _El Principado Ivashkov_ -como _heredero directo de La Reina Ivashkov_ y por sobre la familia de su hermano, su heredero- e Ibrahim como _Príncipe Regente Ivashkov_ hasta la mayoría de edad de su hijo o hija... Obviamente, debería ser llamado _Príncipe Consorte _Ivashkov, no _Lord Consort_ Mazur.

Así que su coqueteo terminó en nada.

Pero la ofensa al orgulloso Clan... nunca sería perdonado.

Y -al enterarse que _ella_ había ordenado _el aborto de la hija del Pachá Mazur_, era una afrenta que en pasado equivaldría a una _guerra_...

Aunque 12 eran los tronos morois formales, habían otras _usanzas_ -de las _Antiguas Cortes_ e igualmente respetadas- Y _El Clan Otomano_ era uno de ellos...

Sí, en esas nomenclaturas, Ibrahim -_El_ _Pashá, su líder_\- era un _Príncipe_. Y Janine, por darle una hija -una heredera- era Su _Kadin_.

* * *

"Ve hacia él", le susurró _La Valide Kadim_ -la madre de Ibrahim- a Janine, "tú se la ocultaste. Ya no importa la causa".

* * *

Pashá es un título otomano. Equivalente a Sir o Lord. Kadin una antigua forma otomana de decir esposa o consorte. Valide era como se llamaba a la Madre del Sultan.


	2. La Kadin del Pashá

"Ibrahim", susurró Janine, temblando y arrodillándose ante él, "ella... _es mi hija_ Rose. Tiene 3 años. Su cumpleaños es en equinoccio, en marzo. La... ¡La _Bruja_ me ordenó _abortarla_!. A dónde iba, lograba ocultarla. Pero ya no puedo más. Ahora... recibí la orden de volver a La Corte... ¡Nos matará si lo descubre!" y se echó a llorar.

"Muéstranos a tu hija, _Isha_", exigió uno de los hombres, pero Ibrahim le dio una mirada de advertencia, "_Geveret_". Murmuró.

Janine descubrió a Rose -sin levantarse del suelo- quién miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Su colorido -asombrosamente parecido a Ibrahim- hizo hasta a los más endurecidos sonreír y murmurar entre sí. También la forma de mirar, el color de sus ojos...

"¿Qué decide e_l Clan Otomano_?", intervino La Valide Kadim, "yo digo que es mi _Torum_. Pero es sólo _mi palabra_". ¡Y valía! era _La Viuda del difunto Pashá_.

"Es la hija de mi hermano Ibrahim y es _mi palabra_", dijo la joven._ La Bayan_ Mazur.

"_Aye_", fueron diciendo, uno a uno.

Rose era -en palabras sencillas- una versión en miniatura de las mujeres del Clan. Y era _La Kizim_ del _Pashá. _ Oculta porque una mujer -sin derecho alguno- dio la orden de matarla.

Rose comenzó a moverse, inquieta. Como a muchos niños, la ponía incómoda el estar en ambientes con personas desconocidas.

Janine la acunó, para calmarla. 

"¿Amorcito?, mi vida... ellos te cuidarán ahora... yo... debo viajar un poco, ¿sí?", le dijo Janine. "Siempre iré a verte y a jugar contigo... lo sabes, ¿cierto?".

"¿Buja mala no quee mi tu?", balbuceó Rose, confortándola con su manitas.

"Sí. Por la _bruja mala_ que no nos quiere. Pero ellos van a cuidarte. Y habrá otros niños y niñas y juegos, ¿sí?" y miró a Ibrahim, quién asintió y se levantó.

"Ven, Janine. Hay algo que hacer por nuestra Kizim", la ayudó a levantarse, "¿madre?, Janine es mi _Kadin_. Por favor, prepárenla. Llamen al Registrante". 

Las mujeres llevaron un poco aparte a Janine y le pusieron un vaporoso velo -que llegaba al suelo- para prepararla para sus _Himeneos _con Ibrahim.

Rose la miraba con un gran gesto de sorpresa en su carita infantil. 

"¿Momma pincesa?", preguntó a las mujeres, que rieron suavemente.

"Si, amorcito. Se casará con un _Príncipe_. Será una _Princesa_".

"¿Pincesa mi?".

"Sí, amorcito. Serás una _Princesita_ desde ese momento... y para siempre".

"¿Tiada? ¿codona?" e hizo el gesto sobre su cabeza. 

Las esposas de Príncipes llevaban una tiara bajo el velo nupcial, ¿cierto? ¿Y su madre, por qué no? ¡así nunca sería una Princesa! Y debía hacerlo entender. Era una experta a sus 3 añitos. 

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír, junto a las otras, que murmuraban entre ellas. 

Uno de los hombres se levantó y salió, junto a otro.

Al poco rato, volvió con sendas cajas de terciopelo. Y las abrió ante ellas. 

"Escojan. Es nuestro regalo a _la Kadim y a la Kizim_" y les mostró las más hermosas tiaras, incrustadas en piedras preciosas. 

"¡Eta, ETA!" saltó Rose, señalando un cintillo como con hojas. Su tía la tomó -ante la anuencia de los hombres- y se la acomodó. Rose parecía... un hermoso rosal florecido.

"¡Ah!, buena elección. Esta tiara fue fotografiada en La Princesa Ana del Reino Unido cuando era joven. Quien la fabricó, la... incrustó con pedrería... No es del gusto de muchas mujeres, porque -es verdad- es para pequeñas Princesitas como tú lo eres".

"¡Toy Pincesa!" y Rose comenzó a dar vueltas y a saltar, causando el alborozo de todos los asistentes. 

"En cuanto a la joven Kadim... ¿qué mejor que la tiara perteneciente a otra Princesa?, ésta fue obsequiada a la antecesora de la actual Princesa Real Británica, su tía abuela, La Princesa María... Su familia la vendió años después. Lástima, pues es hermosa y una reliquia". Y tomó una hermosa tiara, que puso sobre la cabeza -de apretados rizos rojos- de Janine Hathaway. 

Janine fue llevada hasta Ibrahim y dejada a su lado. Él tomó su mano y las de ambos fueron atadas con una cuerda multicolor, para su ceremonia.

"Ibrahim, di tus votos", dijo el _Oficiante_, mientras el Registrante tomaba nota.

"Yo soy Ibrahim Mazur. Y yo te recibo. Yo te envuelvo en mi abrazo protector. Eres mi _Kadin y te ofrezco mi nombre,_ Janine Mazur". Formal. Pero ella se había ido, sin confiar en él.

"Janine, dí tus votos".

"Yo soy Janine... Hathaway", la madre de Ibrahim le iba susurrando las palabras. "Yo... me otorgo. Yo te envuelvo en mi abrazo amoroso, mi bienamado. Soy ahora tu Kadin y acepto tu nombre y soy Janine Mazur". Sabía que debió hablar con él. Pero tenía miedo... y sólo 17 años.

* * *

"Antaño fui deseado por una Reina", comenzó Ibrahim, en las celebraciones de sus bodas, "_pero era la llave plateada a la cerradura de oro_ que era mi corazón... yo no sabía que la llave dorada me había sido arrebatada. La creí perdida un día. Y he aquí que fue encontrada... Ser_ el Principe_ de esa Reina no se compara a ser _el_ _Bienamado _ de mi _Kadin_", y todos levantaron sus copas, por eso.

A su lado, su Kizim seguía saltando y parloteando, feliz. Con su tiara bañada en hojas de oro y recamada en piedras preciosas.

* * *

Las tiaras en cuestión puedes buscarlas en Pinterest.

La historia de la llave plateada está tomada de un cuento folklórico chileno.


	3. Dejad que los niños vengan

Janine abordó el avión a Pensilvania días después. Sola. Segura de que nada malo le pasaría a su hija, a salvo ahora con su padre.

Pero era una carcasa vacía. Estaba endurecida y ya no sonreía.

* * *

El Capitán Schoenberg la esperaba, con una propuesta interesante para reflotar su carrera.

Había un moroi -un royal- al que todos los varones rechazaban.

Y no quedaba nadie sin asignar, nadie -excepto ella-.

Sería su llave al término del castigo real. Eso, si aceptaba.

Pero lo que vio lo hizo dudar.

La Janine llorosa de 17 años dio paso a una mujer endurecida, con los ojos secos y un rictus de odio y desprecio hacia ellos. ¿Sería acaso la indicada?.

No podía esperar a una nueva camada de graduados -que ya tenían potenciales cargos esperando- así que debería confiarlo a ella.

* * *

"Guardiana Hathaway... surgió una oportunidad... hay una extrema necesidad de un Guardián para un... Lord. No tengo a nadie -salvo a tí- disponible".

¿Es un Lord... y nadie lo quiere?, ¿cuál es su falla?".

"No necesariamente..."

"Alguna _tara _ tiene. ¿Cuál es?. Sé que mi vida para ustedes no vale nada. Pero da la coincidencia de que a mí sí me importa mi vida. ¿Cuál es su falla?".

"Es gay", susurró. "Su último guardián fue... Croft, que es algo... homofóbico. Tony Szelsky es un buen hombre... Se requiere a alguien que sea discreto con sus... escapadas... es el hijo menor del Príncipe Szelsky... pero no con su_ Princesa Consorte_... Igual lo reconoció, en su momento. Pero... obviamente, a _La Princesa Consorte Szelsky_ eso no le agradó... Nacido o no del matrimonio, es _heredero_ de su padre..."

"¿Por qué debería aceptarlo?, de seguro hay guardianes gays por allí. Los hay en todas partes. Gays, aclaro".

"Él no puede quedarse... mucho en La Corte".

"¿Y?"

"Necesita un guardián".

"Que lo contrate. Hay muchos que trabajan como guardaespaldas en sus vacaciones".

"Croft... fue la última contratación".

"Ah... ¿y qué tiene que ver conmigo, de nuevo?".

"Requiere un guardián".

"¿Va a contratarme directamente o me obligarán a aceptarlo?, porque ya no tengo mucho que perder", y movió sin querer un delgado y ornamentado _anillo de oro_ en su dedo. 

El Capitán le echó un ojo al anillo. Curioso. ¿Había reemplazado la pena de la pérdida de su hija -por la _aberración _de La Reina- por algo más terreno y pasajero como un hombre?. Él no era Capitán por nada.

"El joven... Lord apenas salió de la Universidad... no creo..."

"Pero tiene a un _papi_ con dinero, ¿cierto?. ¿Él me pagará acorde... al trabajo de moroisitter que me pides?".

"No creo..."

"No hay trato", y tiró sobre su mesa un fajo de papeles. "Lo viáticos. Espero el reembolso para tomar un avión de vuelta a mi trabajo. ¿Sí?. ¿dónde me quedaré?, ¿en las calles, nuevamente?".

"Janine... no. Con las guardianas, obviamente", suspiró, derrotado. 

Entonces llegó una llamada. Y levantó el teléfono sin darse cuenta.

"¿Capitán?, _Master_ Tony Szelsky está acá. Quiere conocer a su guardiana... está... emocionado", susurró su incómodo asistente. 

"¿Qué?", una idea asomó en su cabeza, "que pase. Janine ya se iba" y se volvió a ella. Sonriendo. "Puedes hablarlo con él. Está aquí. De seguro..."

* * *

Un hombre joven y de vivaces ojos azul oscuro entró en la oficina. Hizo un barrido con sus ojos y vio a Janine. Se le dibujó una gran sonrisa, que le quitó por lo menos, 5 años.

"¡Soy Tony!" y tomó su mano, efusivo. "¡Gracias, gracias por aceptar ser mi guardiana!, ¡no muerto, en serio, no a las niñas, sobre todo tan bonitas!".

"Negociábamos el pago, _Milord_", dijo Janine, más suavizada. Estoy asignada en Europa. Pero aceptaría dejar mi posición... por una _contratación directa"_

"Oh", se desinfló. Pero no soltó su mano.

Claro. También necesitaba comer y vestirse y esas cosas. A él también le pasaba.

"Podría... conseguir que entres a la _planilla _de _Guardianes Szelsky_. No será gran diferencia -entrarías en último lugar, me temo- pero son mejores los beneficios.

"Soy Red, Full Moon", dijo Janine, ganando la sorpresa del Capitán.

El joven lo miró, con curiosidad. Evidentemente, no comprendió nada.

"Tenemos 6 niveles, Milord. Los 4 primeros con 4 subdivisiones. Los dos últimos con 7 cada uno... Janine... lleva 4 años graduada... Es asombroso que haya alcanzado ya el 3er nivel, ya en Full".

"¿Eso... dónde la pone?", dudó el muchacho.

"Junto a los del mismo nivel... ¿Quién es el _Líder de los Guardianes Szelsky_?", dudó.

"Ah...", y sacó su teléfono, revisando archivos. Luego, sonrió. "Guardiana Galina... algo. Rusa. Es la Guardiana Primaria de... ¡ah!, mi padre. Claro".

"Ah, Galina. Claro. Voy a llamarla, ¿sí?", y El Capitán marcó, rápidamente. A Janine parecía interesarle la propuesta. Sólo esperaba que fuera aceptada por El Príncipe, quien pagaba a los guardianes contratados por él. "¿Galina?, habla Arthur Schoenberg... Aquí está _Master_ Tony... quiere contratar a una guardiana _Red, Full Moon_... ¿como...?... 4 años. Sí. es muy joven. Ah, Ok. Te la envío. ¡Gracias!" y miró a Janine y a Tony. "Galina dice que debes pasar la evaluación, si lo haces -acorde a tu rango actual- serás contratada. Pero los Red... son siempre mejor pagados que los White o Blue, evidentemente".

"No he dicho que sí", dijo Janine. "¿Con qué me convencerá, _Milord_?" Evidentemente, había notado que no le decían así...

"Vendo mi esperma entre humanas", se encogió de hombros, "soy joven y bonito y estoy limpio. Hay varios dhampirs Szelsky por aquí y allá... Si mi madrastra se entera...". Se echó a reír.

"Yo tengo una hija de 3 años. La tiene su padre, ahora", reconoció Janine. "No puedo traerla. O La Reina la hará asesinar... otra vez" y miró Al Capitán, desafiándolo. ¿La quería para ese Lord?, sería mejor que aprendiera a cerrar la boca.

"Pero... debías abortarla, ¿cierto?", dudó El Capitán.

"Mi cuerpo. Mi decisión. Mi hija. Yo trabajo para El Consejo de Guardianes. No me vendí a ustedes. Tenía 17 años, sí. Pero ya me había emancipado como adulta".

"Era una orden directa", susurró El Capitán, "¿cierto?"

"Soy una trabajadora, _no una esclava_, Arthur. Podía echarme, si lo deseaba. No ordenarme matar a mi hija... que intente tocarla ahora", sonrió, siniestra. "Aferré a mi hija a mi vientre por 9 meses. Ahora hice que se aferrara al cuello de su padre. Él va a cuidarla".

"Un moroi, ¿cierto? ¡lógico, que tonto!", dudó el joven Lord, rascándose la cabeza. "Eso es raro, ¿cierto?. ¿Y cómo se llama?".

"¿Ahora?, Roza".

"¿_El moroi se llama Roza_?" Janine lo miró, como mirando a un ser extremadamente... y él enrojeció. "¿Cómo ahora?, ¿Por Qué cambiaste su nombre a Roza? "

"La llamé RoseMarie. Pero le decía Rose. Su padre quiso llamarla Roza".

"¿Por tu hija Roza y los 6 míos, Janine?", le apretó la mano el joven.

"Por Roza y los_ 6 dhampirs Szelsky_, entonces", sonrió.

"¡Y tengo una guardiana!, saltó el sobreexcitado muchacho moroi. "¡Vamos dónde Galina!, tengo una pasantía en las excavaciones de Santorini y no quiero perderlas!, ¿te gusta el sol?, ¡lleva bronceador!, y un bikini. Obvio. Eres demasiado linda para usar uno entero... ¿tu hijita se parece a tí?".

"No, de hecho. A él".

"¿Fotos?". Y Janine sacó una de su bolsillo. Allí se veía a una pequeña y revoltosa Rose, riendo a la cámara. "¡Qué linda!, de tí tiene tu rostro, es evidente... ¿un moroi con esos ojos tan oscuros, en serio?", y eso saltó las alarmas del Capitán.

"¿Puedo?", y Janine le pasó la fotografía. Oh Oh. ¿pelo y ojos oscuros?, ¿piel almendrada?. Se la devolvió. Mudo. Asombrado. Y más que atemorizado. "Con su padre, ¿dices?".

"Claro. ¿Dónde más estaría a salvo?".

"¿A... salvo de La Reina?", entonces hizo click, de inmediato. Y ahora sí que palideció. "¿Tu hija está con... Ibrahim Mazur?".

"¿Qué acabo de decir?, con su padre", sonrió. Maliciosamente. Siniestramente.


	4. Viajeros en Encrucijadas

Rose -ahora Roza Mazur- viajaba con él a todas partes, bajo el amoroso cuidado de Meryem -su _Babanne- _y Fatma, su tía.

Pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que ingresara a alguna escuela.

Además, su Baba le llevaba a ver a su _Anne, _que ahora cuidaba a su propio moroi, de viaje por algún lado.

Pero pasaron meses antes de que madre e hija pudieran verse de nuevo.

Ocurrió en las Islas Granadinas, en una escapada de Lord Tony al yate de un _amigo_.

Janine utilizó _su_ otra documentación para viajar -Janine _Mazur_, legal _igualmente- _y se reunieron un un lugar relajado y privado, como familia.

Por una semana, Janine y Rose retozaron como madre e hija al sol, pero recibió una llamada de su cargo -de que estaba listo- y debía ir a su encuentro.

Así que nuevamente viajó como Janine Mazur y ya con Tony, lo hizo como Janine Hathaway... Y. Obvio. ¡Nadie notó nada!.

* * *

Así comenzaron a funcionar.

Cada vez que Tony tenía una _cita _en algún lugar del mundo, le daba... permiso a Janine para salir a pasear. Dónde quisiera. Incluso le pasaba algo de dinero -cuando podía- por las _molestias_.

Pronto, para Janine fue evidente que el simpático Tony no sólo _vendía su semen _para vivir -era de él, ¿ok?- era un muy cotizado y exclusivo _escort _masculino.

Para humanos -y razas intermedias, si podían pagarlo- que anhelaban el éxtasis que el sexo con él producía... obviamente... ¡por su _mordida adictiva_!

La verdad era que Tony -no _Lord Tony Szelsky_ en pleno derecho- apenas tenía lo justo para vivir.

Su madrastra lo odiaba. Su padre le daba apenas dinero para convencerlo de buscarse una esposa -moroi, no importando que no fuera royal, pero si una mujer- y procrear hijos como cualquier hombre _normal_.

Para su hermana -Lady Ariana- era sólo una molestia en forma de hermano menor.

De ella sería _El Trono Szelsky_ y no tenía tiempo -ni paciencia- para él.

Pero el acuerdo con Janine era ventajoso para ambos. Ninguno molestaba al otro... y La corte creía que tenía a ambos controlados.

* * *

Las bodas de Fatma Mazur con un buen hombre del Clan trajo a Ibrahim nuevas ocupaciones.

Su Anne y su hermana se ocupaban de Roza, enseñándole cosas como las primeras letras y números.

Pero su Anne quería quedarse con Fatma -que ya esperaba un hijo- dejando a Roza sin nadie que la cuidara.

¿Y Una escuela?, ¡no!, Roza era demasiado pequeña, a su forma de ver las cosas.

¿Y Un internado? era una aberración a esa edad.

¿Y Una academia?, ¡por supuesto que no!.

Pero le preocupaba su socialización. Así que buscó le una niñera -algo difícil en esas... _circunstancias_\- y le sugirieron contactar a una joven de una familia _Alquimista_, que había estudiado _Educación al no querer seguir _ los pasos de su familia.

¡Perfecto!. Humana, pero que guardaría el secreto de su existencia... y sabría que Roza _no era del todo humana_.

Y otra solución vino de la mano de la misma Janine, a través de su madre, que había hablado con una prima -Directora en una pequeña Escuela Elemental- ¡Y le habían conseguido un cupo a Roza!.

¡Más que perfecto!. La joven Alquimista quería ir con ellos -ayudaría en los temas particulares de Roza y adquiriría práctica para cuando no fueran necesario sus servicios- y así fue que Roza llegó a la tierra natal de su madre: Escocia.

Claro, sin genios o hadas -que no había visto ninguno en sus viajes con Baba- ¡pero podía haber unicornios!. ¡Y Nessie!

En esa Escuelita, aprendió a ser_ algo más normal_.

No era _la princesita_ de Baba, pero no debía ocultarse de nadie, siempre temiendo a la _Bruja rubia y mala _que tanto las odiaba.

También conoció a la familia de su Anne -no _Mathair, _allá- y vio, de primera mano, que era ser _dhampir _entre gentes como ellos.

Los malos tratos, el desprecio.

Y el resentimiento contra lo _moroi _comenzó a surgir. No contra todos. Obviamente.

Así pasaron sus años en la Escuelita Elemental en Escocia. No estaría demasiado, pero eso sería suficiente para una vida plena. Jugó, fue normal y no pensó en cosas más complejas que eso.

* * *

Janine iba y venía por Europa con Tony y -acorde a sus _agendas-_ lo dejaba en buena compañía y tomaba un tren desde y hacia el lugar donde su familia estuviera estacionada. Siempre como Janine Mazur. Para todos los efectos morois, ella seguía estacionada con Tony.

Fue el año en que Roza salió de la Escuela Elemental, que Abe y Roza viajaron a Rusia en Tren.

Eran las vacaciones, ¡y Los Mazur coincidieron con Janine en Rusia!, en dónde Tony visitaba algunos _amigos_ -bajo mucha discreción, por la intolerancia hacia lo que _él _era- y Janine se topó -casi a _bocajarro- _con Roza. ¡Sin planearlo!.

* * *

"¡Anne!", gritó Roza, corriendo hacia ella, sorprendiendo a su madre, padre, guardianes y medio mercado, en el proceso.

Janine la cogió en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, llorando.

"Mi _Kadin_", llegaba Ibrahim, que la besó, efusivamente, "¡esto no lo esperaba!, ¿llegaste hace poco?".

"Recién hoy... él... está de visita a algunos de sus... _amigos_."

"¡Claro, claro!, extraordinario. Nosotros no planeábamos venir, pero surgió la oportunidad", reconoció, "Roza no conocía Rusia e insistió".

"_Zmey_", sonó una voz dura y severa. Pero no temerosa. Ellos se volvieron y vieron a una mujer mayor, acompañada por otra más joven. La semejanza era tal que no podían ser otra que madre e hija.

* * *

"Señora Yeva Belikova", se inclinó levemente y tomó su mano ajada. "Los soles le son gentiles".

"No como a tí, me temo... ¿me presentas a tus bellezas?".

"Mi _Kadin_, Janine y nuestra _Kizim_, Roza. Ella es la Señora Yeva Belikova, la madre de Sergei".

"Pero no estáis casados, no puedes llamarla _esposa_", le dijo la _vieja Dama_, severamente.

"Bajo mis ritos..."

* * *

"Pero no es _legal_, Zmey. No fuera de tus _tierras_, me temo. Hablaré con algunas personas de vuelta en Baia. El fin de semana estará todo listo. Los espero", dijo, muy severamente, "tu preciosa Roza y nuestra Vika serán las _Niñas _de las flores, obviamente. Sergei y Dimitri serán tus _padrinos_ y Sonja y Karolina las _Damas_ de tu novia. Pavel será tu testigo y Olena la de tu hermosa novia... Olena", se volvió a su hija, que observaba en silencio, "lleva a Janine y a Roza con Madama Yelenaovna. Las espera. Avisa a los demás que deben ir por sus ropas. Tú y yo tenemos que conversar", dijo a Zmey, quién sacó algo de su bolsillo e hizo un gesto invisible a su guardián, Pavel, que hizo lo mismo.

"¿15 mil rublos alcanzará para los preparativos?, no llevo más efectivo conmigo, me temo" y sonrió a una angustiada Janine y a Roza, que rebuscaba en su bolsito de mano, con una seriedad que parecía que buscaba algo de vital importancia.

Al final, sacó un monedero bordado -regalo de Fatma- y rebuscó entre las monedas de diversas denominaciones, hasta encontrar rublos. Los sacó y los extendió, seriamente.

"¿Sirve?". Eso enterneció a la severa matrona Rusa, quien le sonrió.

"Puedes escoger las flores, tú misma. A Vika le gustas las rosas".

"Ella puede llevar rosas. Yo llevaré... ¿_romashka_?" y Olena sonrió. Yeva le hizo un gesto y Olena se las llevó a recorrer el mercado y al encuentro de la misteriosa Madama Yelenaovna.


	5. Destinos descruzados

Se sentaron en un local de té y la mujer pidió una selección de cosas, ofreciendo a Pavel y a Ibrahim, que pidieron café turco.

"Tu Roza correrá peligro. No del tipo que llevó a su madre a ocultártela. Debes recordar _siempre_, Zmey que tus ojos miraban demasiado al _águila_... y no viste al _sol_, que se elevaba y ponía por tí. Habrá altibajos. Obvio. Se sabrá su filiación. Deberás ser fuerte, por ellas. Porque -aunque su vida cambió del cielo a la tierra- no el destino para el que nació. Pero estará muchísimo mejor preparada para él... No todos nacemos con un destino encauzado, sólo directrices escritas en el cielo... pero ella..."

"¿Qué destino habría tenido?". Temió lo peor.

"Esa Rose, la de tu prometida... no tu Roza, ¿ok?, iría a una _Academia_ a los 4 años. Crecería allí -abandonada y aislada-, porque su madre sería asignada a otro royal, no al que tiene ahora... crecería creyendo que los morois importan más que ella misma. Sería esclavizado su cuerpo y mente hasta la insanidad... ¡Oh!, saldría adelante. Pero antes... La verías morir".

"¡Morir!", se angustió. Pero controló su voz. Debía oír. Todo.

"Una loca la asesinaría por celos... Tu Roza -esa Rose también, pero menos- tiene los huesos duros. La bala rebotaría... apenas. Una esquirla le perforaría el corazón. Pero sí moriría... por ese _nefasto_ Servicio Eterno y con apenas 18 años... ¿A quién le habría importado?, ¿quién la habría recordado por lo que era, algún día?".

"¡A mí!, ¿dices... que yo la vería morir?".

"Apenas la habrías conocido... ¡Oh, tú sabrías de esa Rose!, pero nunca la buscarías. Ese sería tu acuerdo con esa otra Janine. Esa tu forma de protegerlas. Al contrario de ésta Roza, que te fue ocultada...Ese fue el camino que no fue... porque _La Bruja_ -misma- no siguió mis consejos", sonrió, siniestra.

"Qué... fue lo que le dijiste, Señora Yeva", murmuró, muy peligrosamente.

"_Que moriría a causa del bebé que esperaba tu amante_", sonrió.

"_Le ordenó abortarla_!"

"Escúchame bien. Nunca dije que ese bebé la mataría. Tampoco dije el nombre de tu amante, ¿cierto?. Ese es el camino que ella vio ante sí. Y sí. En ese destino si la matarían. ¿La loca de la que te hablé antes?, la mataría y culparía al bebé de tu amante... Lo tomó _literal_. Y dio una orden _ilegal_, Zmey. ¿En qué lugar se ordena a una empleada a abortar?".

"Ninguno", corroboró Ibrahim.

"Y tu Janine supo reaccionar a tiempo... La dio a luz. La ocultó de ella... Te la reveló a tí. ¡Te la encomendó!, ¿recuerdas?... ¿y sabes por qué decirle a la Bruja fue la mejor opción?, piénsalo".

"Porque... Janine jamás lo haría... porque era... lo único que le quedaba de mí. ¿Qué... pasaría en ese otro mundo... paralelo?"

"Esa Rose vendría a Rusia con el corazón roto -y así la encontrarías, por primera vez en tu vida- 18 años y ya vacía... Muy poco después... ella... moriría... ¿podrías tolerarlo, Zmey?".

"¿Pero Por qué?, ¿tú la llamaste,acaso?, ¿por qué no mantener el secreto?".

"Vino a Rusia, siguiendo a su sobrino. Oculta. A escondidas de todos. Supe de inmediato quién era. Y vi la bifurcación de caminos al verla a ella. Debía... hacer que tomara el _camino correcto_. Ella temía -como _Yocasta- _al destino. Y actuó en concordancia. Era más importante su minúscula vida que la vida de un bebé por nacer. Y nunca -insisto- nombré a Janine o a Roza. Pero su _paranoia _hizo el resto... y ahora... no podrá tocarla... Nunca realmente pudo. Tu hija siempre te encontraba", sonrió. "Sólo... moví las aguas un poco. Lo turbio dio paso a la claridad. Y tú... vas a _desposarla ahora_".

Baia era un poblado casi oculto en la lejana Siberia. Originalmente una comunidad dhampir, ahora habían humanos... y morois en ella. Yeva -su _matriarca_\- tenía todo organizado.

La ceremonia sería en su patio, pues Ibrahim era Musulmán y Janine, de La Iglesia de Escocia... y Roza... era ella misma. Pero El Pastor Ortodoxo hizo una bendición según _El Rito Ruso_ y después, pasaron al banquete de bodas.

* * *

Janine era una aparición en un vestido blanco -como El Hada Titania, seguramente- y Roza, se veía adorable en su personificación de _Niña de las flores_, junto a la niña Vika, nieta menor de Yeva.

Además de ellos -y de toda la familia Belikova- Yeva había invitado, obviamente, a los _guardianes de Ibrahim_ y a un joven moroi, amigo de su nieto Dimitri, que se llamaba Iván Zeklos.

Pero no era un _Lord_, como tal. Su madre era una _Lady_ Zeklos, sí. Pero el padre los abandonó y Elena su propio padre la echó de la casa... con 17 años, apenas.

Por datos de bien intencionados, llegó a Baia casi con lo puesto y allí fue acogida y trabajaba con Olena en el mismo lugar.

Por alguna razón Yeva quería a ambos morois en la fiesta.

El Agente de la _Oficina de Registro_s -única de Baia- acudió en pago a un favor personal de Yeva.

Registró el matrimonio y -a pedido de ella- a Roza.

Claro, era legal gracias a su padre, pero nunca estaba demás estarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Entonces asomó _El Convidado de Piedra_. Lord Randall Ivashov. El sobrino de La Reina... y _padre de los hijos 4 hijos de Olena._

Quién -en la visión de Yeva- inclinaría la balanza de los futuros eventos. Él -obviamente- supo del fallido intento de matrimonio de su tía con Ibrahim Mazur. ¿Cierto?

"¿Una fiesta y no fui invitado?", y se sentó entre los incómodos invitados. Hizo un barrido rápido con la vista. Las Belikova. Dos morois. Guardianes... y ¿él?. "¿Qué haces aquí, Mazur?", bufó.

"Sí. No fuiste invitado, evidentemente. Yo, sí, por otra parte".

"¿A título de qué?".

"_Una boda_. La mía, en caso de que te lo preguntes. La Señora Yeva fue muy amable de recibirnos para organizarla".

"¿Boda?", volvió a pasar la mirada por todos. Las Belikova -contó- esos dos morois que no conocía. Esos otros dos que tenían pinta de guardianes... una mujer dhampir -pelirroja y vestida de blanco- una preciosa niñita dhampir con un vestidito dorado. Ibrahim no era un pervertido -eso lo sabían todos- así que... un momento, ¿una dhampir... pelirroja y vestida de blanco?. "¿Quién eres, preciosa?",dijo, tentativamente. Pero quién le respondió fue _la niñita_.

* * *

"Roza".

"¿Quién?, ¿Roza cuánto?", preguntó estúpidamente.

"_Mi nombre es Mazur. Roza Mazu_r", explicó la niña, demasiado pacientemente. Evidentemente, ese moroi tenía... _la inteligencia de una puerta giratoria_.

"¿Roza... Mazur?", y volvió a mirar a la dhampir pelirroja vestida de blanco. ¿Pelirroja?, como la guardiana pelirroja que debía... "¡tú debías _abortarla_!", le gritó. "¡Y te casaste con ella, Mazur!".

"Hace muchísimo tiempo atrás", respondió, afable, "pero nunca está demás renovarse... ¿cierto que mis bellezas están rutilantes?, todas las presentes y muchachos, también. Claro". Risitas.

"¿Tía Tatiana... no lo sabe?".

"¿Para qué?. Nadie ha hecho algo malo. ¿Cierto?, no nos fugamos. Sólo es íntimo. Ergo. ¡No fuiste invitado!, chopchop. Randy". Y movió las manos haciendo un gesto de ¡chú!.

"Desobedeciste una orden directa de La Reina"

"Mi Reina se llama Elizabeth, Señor Ivashkov", dijo Janine, levantándose, furiosa. "Soy escocesa. Súbdito británico. Y -aunque los escoceses añoramos nuestra independencia desde los tiempos desde el rey James , ¡sigo siendo británica!", le gritó.

"Debes irte, Randall", susurró Olena, nerviosa, "no... no eres más bienvenido aquí. Ni nunca más".

"Sí. Tú no eres de nuestra sangre", dijo Yeva. "_La Kadin Consort Mazur_ lo es. Ella es sangre del Rey Robert The Bruce y, por tanto, nuestra. Debes irte ya. No eres bienvenido en mi casa. Moroi", oh ho.

Esa forma de decirlo, era negar su alianza con ellos. Era renegar del "_Ellos vienen primero_" tan arraigado por milenios.

* * *

"Tía Tatiana sabrá de esto", amenazó. "¡La hará ejecutar, por traición!".

"Iremos a la Corte de Justicia Federal de Pensilvania si lo intenta", dijo Ibrahim, "Humana. Randi. Pensilvania es un Estado de América. Las sentencias de muerte se apelan. ¿Lo sabías?".

"¡No te atreverías!".

"¿Sabes que sería mejor?, llevar el caso ante su Propia Reina, Elizabeth Windsor", completó Ibrahim, haciéndolo palidecer. "Cuando los Hannover llegaron al trono, los morois fueron abandonando las cortes europeas, porque ellos eran menos tolerantes a... cosas como nosotros. Se firmó un acuerdo con La Reina Anna y dejamos de ser visibles para ellos. No más brujos o magos o videntes para ellos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que aquellos que juraron no hacerse visibles al resto... van a ajusticiar a una súbdito británica... por no abortar a su hija?".

"¿Qué es abortar?", Oh Oh. Roza. ¡Eso no era bueno!.

"Causar la muerte antes de nacer, Kizim", dijo Ibrahim, sencillamente, mirando peligrosamente a Randi, que palideció.

* * *

"Eso quería la _bruja_, ¿cierto?".

"Su tía. Sí".

"Oh. ¡Eso no pasará!" y lo que pasó, ocurrió a la velocidad del rayo.

La pequeña Roza tomó un cuchillo de mesa y lo lanzó a Randi... clavándose a centímetros de sus ojos. Su mirada de satisfacción lo decía todo.

"Falló por centímetros". murmuró Karolina a su hermana Sonja.

"Nop. No lo hice. No soy una asesina como esa _bruja_. Es sólo... cómo Baba dice a veces... Una. Advertencia... ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿o prefieres que la arranque y la sirva yo?, a los ratones, claro... Las serpientes se los comen... a los ratones. También a las lenguas". Ni que decir. Randi... huyó. ¡Dejando un reguero de orina a su paso!. "¡Guácala, moroi sucio y desconsiderado!, ¿más pastel, por favor, Señora Yeva?, ¡está yamy yamy!".


	6. Randi al escape

Randall tomó el vuelo más económico a Pensilvania -casi de carga, para ir _cómodo- _y llegó a La Corte, a lamerse las heridas -casi literalmente-.

Y se arrastró a dónde su tía, que era la única que lo toleraba.

"¿A qué debemos el... desagrado?", claro. Toleraba. No quería. Era evidente.

"Yo... pasé por Baia. ¡De camino acá, obviamente!", se apresuró a decir.

"Por Baia de paso... ¿eh?".

"Oh... es que... tomé un tren. Claro", intentó explicar. "Allá... en Baia... estaba Mazur". Susurró, esperando su reacción.

"¿Ibrahim estaba en Rusia?, negocios, supongo. Tiene en todo el mundo", sonó algo... ¿esperanzada?, lástima que él cortaría esa esperanza, de un cuchillazo.

"Estaba... en un banquete de bodas... se... casó".

"Oh... ¿En Baia?, ¿acaso... lo hizo con la que fue...?, ah, claro. Le gustan así. Dhampirs. Claro". Se desinfló.

"No. Con la suya. La De él. La de esos años... era pelirroja, ¿cierto?".

"¿La_ guardiana pelirroja?_, ¿esa?". Escupió con rabia.

"Supongo. Es decir. Coincide. Pelirroja y Dhampir".

"No debe ser la única, Randall".

"Pero la edad de su hija coincide. Tía._ La de esa dhampir pelirroja con Mazu_r. Un chiquilla preciosa, si puedo decirlo. Grandes ojos oscuros. Pelo oscuro. Piel como de almendras..."

"¡Mientes!, ¡ella la _abortó_!".

"Ella no abortó, tía".

"¡Se lo ordené, directamente!, ¡es alta traición!"

"Si ordenas su ejecución... Mazur dijo que apelaría a _La Corte Federal_... o directo con... La Reina de Inglaterra, de la que la pelirroja es súbdito... ¿te arriesgarías a ir a una _Corte de Justicia humana_ por una orden de aborto a una mujer que trabaja para... _La Corporación_ que diriges?, porque así es que nos mostramos al mundo. Como una _Corporación de Derecho Privado_, ¿cierto?".

* * *

La Reina llamó al Capitán Schoenberg para preguntarle por la ubicación de Janine Hathaway.

Debería irse con muchísimo cuidado.

Ya no era su miedo a las palabras de esa _Vrajitoare _rusa.

No era a la traición de Ibrahim -nunca hubo algo permanente de parte de él, como para serle fiel- o el que Janine no cumpliera la orden.

Los _celos _-_ese monstruo de ojos verdes, como los suyos_\- ahora la llevaban por un camino lleno de hiel y espinas... y veneno y muchos juegos de poder.

"Quiero... emitir el perdón, no; el fin del _castigo_ a la Guardiana Janine Hathaway. Ya... ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Puede hacerla volver a La Corte y asignarle un cargo y todo... y Busque... cómo compensarla", susurró, "yo... no debí, nunca, darle esa _estúpida orden_... Capitán... ¿qué pasa?".

"El castigo de la Guardiana Hathaway finalizó -por _normativa_\- hace años. Ya le fue... levantado. Su Majestad", dijo, muy tentativamente, "4 ó 5 años atrás".

"Claro. Hay _estatutos_ y esas cosas... en fin, ¿fue... asignada?, o...".

"Lo... Máster Tony Szelsky; la contrató directo, vía _planilla_ de los guardianes del Principado Szelsky... Ingresó en su rango, normalmente".

"¿Tony?, oh. _Ese _ hijo... un tanto problemático, del Príncipe Nikola, claro. ¿Directo, dices?. ¿En su rango?, ¿Qué rango... presentaba?".

"Red. Full Moon. El tercer nivel -en su máxima nomenclatura- Majestad".

"La... Guardiana Hathaway podría ser ascendida si ya... estuviera lista para el..."

"Black, Su Majestad".

"Claro. Black Moon...", susurró, perdida en sus pensamientos, "¿hay algún destacamento en Rusia?".

"Los guardianes de la Academia St. Basil, Su Majestad".

"Envía un grupo a... Baia. Allí, que busquen a... La Guardiana Hathaway -si es que aún está allí- y convóquenla a La Corte. Que... traiga a su hija. Quiero conocerla. Y... si M... Ibrahim sigue por allí, invítenlo a venir... con ellas... Y... no olvidemos a su cargo, claro. Que su padre lo llame de vuelta... Supongo... que no estaban juntos porque ella estaba de... vacaciones o fuera de comisión... o algo. Sí. Que todos vengan".

* * *

El grupo de guardianes de St. Basil llegó -ese mismo día- a Baia.

Estaban bastante cerca.

Más problemático era encontrar a Janine y a Mazur, en ese poblado -naturalmente- desconfiado de los extraños... como ellos lo eran.

Finalmente, se les acercó una mujer dhampir.

Y fue directo al jefe del grupo, que tragó saliva. Oh Oh. 

"¿Me buscabas, Yuri Yosopovich?", casi le ladró.

"Señora... Belikova", susurró al ver a la matrona del pueblo. La temible Yeva.

"¿Qué buscan aquí, guardianes?".

"Al señor Mazur y a la Guardiana Hathaway, con su hija. Fueron... convocados a La Corte. El jet llegará a la Academia en algunas horas más". Directo al grano era siempre la clave con ella.

"Vengan. Baia no recibe bien a los extraños", y los guió en línea directa a su casa.

Sip. La habían pasado ya. Eso notaron.

* * *

En la salita, Sergei leía el periódico de la mañana.

Le tocaba la guardia entre medianoche y las 6 Am, cuando vio entrar a Yeva y a los guardianes. Se levantó -molesto- y fue directo a ellos.

"¿No tienen decencia?", les dijo, duramente. "No son ni las 6Am. Esto es Baia. Aquí somos diurnos. No son las 6PM para pasearse impunemente por las calles, como si fueran la _Gestapo_. ¿Qué quieren?".

Una somnolienta Roza bajaba las escaleras, con un gigantesco oso de peluche y envuelta en un _pijama de jirafa_, que los hizo sonreír.

"Tengo hambre, ¿quedó tortita?".

"Roza, vuelve a dormir. Tendrás torta cuando todos se hayan levantado" le dijo Sergei, muy suavemente.

No vio la mirada que ella dirigió a los guardianes.

Recuerdos oscuros recorrieron su mente y se echó a temblar. Salió gritando. 

"¡Anne, guardianes malos quieren matarnos!", y subió, despertando a toda la casa de improviso.

"La... Reina ha convocado a La Corte al Señor Mazur, a la Guardiana Janine Hathaway y a su hija. El jet vendrá por ellos en algunas horas más".

* * *

Entonces entró Janine, con un _babydoll_ que no ocultaba nada a la vista.

A los guardianes se les salieron los ojos... y a casi todos... algo más.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?, Roza entró gritando que la querían matar unos guardianes. Está llorando y tiene miedo.

"Vienen por el Jefe, Janine"; le dijo Sergei, molesto. No la miraba, sino que a ellos. Su término de turno era pronto y no podría irse a dormir. "Se _supone_ que enviarán al jet de La Corte... pero el nuestro está en el hangar de siempre... ¿Señora Yeva?, estos imbéciles pueden esperar aquí hasta una hora decente, ¿al menos?. Nuestro jefe... decidirá cuando sea oportuno. Una vez que Roza deje de llorar y no crea que vienen a matarla, seguramente... yo... iré a intentar despertar a..."

"Ni lo sueñes. Acaba tu turno y duerme, Sergei", le dijo Janine, duramente. "Ya despertará Pavel, rezongando, pero lo hará...No les confiaría ni una pistola de agua a estos...¿están graduados, al menos?". Miró críticamente a los guardianes.

"El año pasado, la mayoría, Guardiana Hathaway", explicó suavemente el jefe del grupo.

"Me lo temía. Mandan a niños a hacer el trabajo de hombres. Como siempre. Señora Yeva, ¿usted vuelve a dormir?".

"Alguien tiene que cuidar que a los pollos no se los coma la serpiente, ¿cierto?. Vuelve a la cama. Aún es tu Luna de Miel. Tienes a un esposo que debe satisfacerte en la cama", sonrió. "Ustedes, siéntense donde puedan, cierren los ojos y finjan dormir, si no lo hacen en serio. Ni pío quiero oir" y se sentó, con un tejido. 

A las 8 AM, bajaron Ibrahim, Janine, una ojerosa Roza y el resto de la casa. Los jóvenes guardianes dormían -todos ovillados donde pudieron- y Yeva cabeceaba.

Roza los miró con suspicacia y se acercó cautelosamente a cada uno, mirándolos fijamente. Ninguno reaccionó. 

"¿Los mataron?", dudó, "¡yo no fui!" gritó y se puso en postura defensiva. Y despertaron en cadena. Gritando. "Ah, siguen vivos. Que alivio, ¿cierto?".

No lo estaba, claro. 

"¿Señor Mazur?", titubeó el jefe, pero Abe le hizo un gesto de silencio.

"Iré cuando me dé la gana. Mi jet está siendo abastecido y en mantenimiento. Yo llevaré a Janine y a nuestra hija. ¿Está claro?".

"Pero Señor..."

"Señora Yeva, ¿puede ofrecerles algo de comer, para evitar que se vayan así, famélicos y avisen que no traigan el jet de Tatiana?, seguro lo necesita para ir al supermercado, o algo..."

"Algo podré tener", masculló y se levantó. Para Alimentar a toda la casa, claro.

* * *

Sergei finalizó su turno y se fue a dormir y Pavel se ocupó de llevar a los guardianes a St. Basil... para decir unas cuantas palabras al Capitán de la Guardia.

Roza no quería irse -obviamente- pero por la seguridad de todos, debería ir a La Corte, por primera vez en su vida.

Así que empacó y luego desempacó y llevó algunas cosas a Vika, que las había admirado.

"El oso es para tí y estos pijamas -a mi _ya no me quedan bien_-." se disculpó, "¿quieres las libretas de unicornio, también?, se supone que las niñitas no... en fin. A mi me gustan igual, ¿si?. ¿Quieres los libros de cuentos?, ¿sí?" y, al final, casi vació su maleta.

Mientras los adultos observaban, con sonrisas en los labios y en los ojos.


	7. La Bruja Rubia y mala

Abordaron el jet, dos días después.

El privado de Ibrahim. Directo con la paranoica Tatiana Ivashkov. Pero con muchas escalas, obviamente.

* * *

"Su... Majestad... el Señor Mazur está aquí. Dice que... usted la llamó", el guardián de la puerta asomó y así se lo dijo a La Reina.

"Que... pase.. y con todos los que vienen con él. Sí. Mejor todos que ninguno".

Ibrahim entró, con sus guardianes, con Janine y Roza de la mano, entre ambos.

"Tatiana... tanto tiempo... Los años no te tratan mal, por lo que veo".

Cortés. Pero no demasiado. Tenía una esposa joven y hermosa que complacer. 

"Demasiados, me temo... ¿quiénes vienen... contigo?", apretó los dientes tras su sonrisa.

"Mis muchachos, Sergei y Pavel. Ya los conoces, creo. Mi _Kadin_ -La _Kadin Consort_ Mazur-" remarcó con su tono _demasiado afable_ "y nuestra _Kizim_. Roza Mazur. Saluda a La Reina Tatiana, amorcito".

"Nop. Esta _Bruja Rubia y mala_ nos quiere muertas. ¿Bueno?, que lo intente", dijo, desafiante. Para alguien tan joven, era muy decidida. Y su voz no tenía esa gracia infantil de la niñas pequeñas. "¿Qué quiere conmigo, de todas maneras?". Masculló.

"¿Ya vas a una _Academia_, niña?".

"¿_Eres Tonta, tú, o sólo lo aparentas_?. Las militares _sólo_ reciben niños graduados de secundaria".

"Moroi. Me refiero a una Academia moroi".

"Ésas que son como guetos?, nop. Gracias pero nop. De nada". Y bostezó en su propia cara.

"Necesitas conocer tus orígenes, niña".

* * *

"Veamos... _Erase una vez... ¡un planeta triste y oscuro! y la luz al nacer descubrió un bonito mundo de color... un león, un dragón, una flor y una mariposa_ y blabla. ¡Luego Cayó un meteorito!" y se dio la maña de actuarlo, como en _StarWars_, "se murieron los dinosaurios y ud los usa de combustible", movió sus deditos como si fuera sólo culpa de Tatiana. "Luego los _monitos de Darwin_ bajaron de los árboles del _Conocimiento del Bien y del Mal_ y todo eso y descubrieron el fuego y las semillas y todo. Nacieron los Reinos y en uno llamado Escocia nació un Rey que se llamó Robert , ¿sí, me sigue?. Bueno, él conoció a una moroi - aún no sé de que árbol de cayeron, o no se arrimaron a ninguno y por eso deben ser _cobijados_\- y tuvieron una bebé. Ella la llamó Elizabetta Hathaway FitzRoy... porque ella se llamaba Elizabeth Hathaway. Ese Rey Robert -_humano_-" le susurró "es el ancestro del Rey James -que fundió Inglaterra con Escocia- que es ancestro de La Reina Victoria, el ancestro de La Reina Elizabeth... Elizabetta fue madre de 8 niños dhampirs, todos Hathaway... Mi mamá es Janine Hathaway, desciende de ese Rey. También _había una vez_ un _Sultán en Otomania_ llamado Suleimán y uno de sus Pachá era un moroi, Mustafá Mazur era su nombre. Mi Baba es Pashá y desciende de ese moroi otomano. Se casó con mi Anne y nací yo, _por abajo. Soy mamífero_", le susurró, causando que se _horrorizara_ y Abe sonriera. " Ud es moroi, ¿sí? de un árbol completamente desconocido. Bebe sangre y duerme boca abajo o en ataúdes y huye del sol. Y le dicen Reina... ¡Y se lo cree!. Pero no es Amídala. No la votó todo su pueblo, ¿cierto?, sólo un grupo de debiluchos como usted lo es. ¿Estamos?, supongo que su papi y mami eran moroi, pero a veces... bueno, sospecho que _moroi y sirena_ producen a uno de agua; ¿y moroi y unicornio?, ¿a un centauro?" y se rascó la cabeza. "lo que _sí creo_ es que _moroi y pegaso_ producen uno de aire, _moroi y dragón_ uno de fuego y _moroi y... hombres lobo_" y sacó la lengua a su padre, que se rió "a los de tierra".

"_Máster_ Tony Szelsky, Su Majestad", anunció el guardián de la puerta. 

Ah. El otro elemento disidente. Claro. Que entró con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando. Parpadeó al ver al grupo y sonrió a Janine. 

"¡Hola Janie!, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?"

"Interrumpidas", masculló, "Amorcito. Él es mi cargo. Tony. Ella es nuestra hija, Roza. Y mi esposo, Ibrahim Mazur".

"¿Y los guapotes de atrás?, ¡qué lindo papel tapiz!".

"Mis guardianes, Pavel y Sergei", los señaló Abe y Tony les dedicó -a cada uno- una sonrisa gigante.

"¿Tendrán vacaciones pronto?, requiero... guardaespaldas de vez en cuando... Janie es preciosa, pero es una niña... ¡Y me gustan los niñitos como ellos!". Se giró a Roza y le dio una gigantesca sonrisa ganadora de _princesitas... y principitos_. "Soy Tony, tu mami habla mucho de tí".

"¿El moroi al que ella le hace _moroi sitting_?", él asintió, "ah, el moroi bueno. Ella dice que lo eres".

"¿Qué hace cuándo su guardiana está de vacaciones, _Máster_ Szelsky", le dijo La Reina, atrayendo su atención.

Le molestaba no ser _centro de mesa_, evidentemente. 

"Tony, por favor. Mi mamá era sólo una _niñita _que le creyó al _viejo_. Heme aquí. Retomando su pregunta, las vacaciones de Janie coinciden con mis invitaciones a navegar. Obviamente. Lo que _ella_ haga en su tiempo libre... es su asunto".

"¿Has visto sirenas?", dijo Roza, interesada y acercándose.

"No. Lo siento... ¿pudiste ver a tu monstruo?".

"Con ella acabas de hablar... ¡ah!, el del _Lago_. Nop. Lamentablemente. Intenté tentarlo... pero... supongo que hay monstruos peores... capaz y sea sólo un humilde _Lapras de muy bajo PC_ y por eso no emerge".

"¿En serio no capturaste ninguno junto al Lago?" y sacó su celular, mirando fijo la pantalla, "¡mira, un _Diglett_!", ah, pero sin PC", suspiró.

"¿_Puntos de Castillo_?, dijo, maliciosa, "Al menos sirven de _caramelos_, anda, ¿vas a capturarla?... " Allí, frente a La Reina misma, que no entendía nada.

"¿Qué es un _Diglett_?", cayó en el juego.

"Pobrecita... es que no sale mucho...", le explicó a todos en un susurro muy audible, "ah, claro, no hay un solo gimnasio o parada cerca.. en morois a la redonda", se encogió de hombros Roza.

"Es un _juego virtual_, Tatiana", explicó Abe, sonriendo, "Nuestra Roza lo juega por todo el mundo".

"¿Y no te gustaría ir a una Academia, con niños reales, niña?", insinuó La Reina.

"¿St. Basil, Con Vika?", se interesó y la miró.

"St. Vladimir. Acá, más cerca, en Montana".

"¿Hay una de esas en una montaña?", dijo, desinteresada. ¡Oh!, sabía de ella -y todas- pero no se lo dejaría saber... nunca.

"Montana", le dijo lentamente.

"Lo mismo", dijo Roza. " Una cueva de murciélagos fotofóbicos en alguna montaña. Nop. Gracias. Nop. De nada", y siguió viendo el juego de Tony.

Ocasionalmente, mostrando el suyo. ¡Incluso intercambiaron _códigos_ y todo!.

"Montana es...".

"Un Estado. Lo sé. No me fue mal en Geografía. Cálculo no era tan fácil, pero les agarré la trampita. ¿Ciencias? bueno, no explica a los morois, suena a una falla genética, pero se corrige al ser Dhampir. Por eso mi Baba toma sus_ buenas dosis cuando puede_", risitas. "¿usted... no tiene uno?". "En fin, no sabía que en su Montaña filmaron Batman, ¡_con la cantidad de murciélagos en esa cueva que pudieron servir de extras_!".

"En una de esas entrenaron a tu madre", le recordó La Reina.

"Para morir. Lo sé. Por gente como usted, Señora Tatiana. ¿Señorita Tatiana?", la miró críticamente y le tomó ambas manos. "Sip. Señorita. No hay anillo. Lástima. Fue bonita alguna vez. Fue joven alguna vez. Debería haberse buscado un _marido o_ _marida_ que le quitara esa_ cara de amargura_ que tiene pegada", se volvió a sus padres, fingiendo un feroz bostezo, "¿nos vamos?, me está dando sueño... aún me quedan vacaciones y... verdad, ¿buscaremos otra Escuela?", susurró. "Nop, no su Montaña murciélago, no insistir. Gracias", dejó a La Reina con las palabras en la boca. "No aguanto el horario nocturno de ustedes. ¿_Salen a volar, acaso?, ¿a morder a las vacas?, ¿qué hacen, aparte de mostrarse los dientes entre ustedes_?".

Entonces sonó una _alarma_, que puso a los guardianes en alerta.

Entraron guardianes a tropel y sin palabras, se llevaron a La Reina a un lugar seguro.

"Hubo un ataque strigoi en las cercanías. Murieron dos Ozera, casi mataron a un niño y a su tía. La Corte entró en aislamiento hasta que el nido sea exterminado. Deben ir a la zona de seguridad más cercana" -explicó el guardián a Janine "lleva a tu moroi a salvo", le ordenó, sin respeto a nada.

"Tony, vas con Ibrahim, Roza y los muchachos", le dijo Janine a Tony, quien asintió. "Toma de la mano a Roza y muchachos, tomen a Ibrahim y llévenlos al lugar más cercano. Iré a ver si puedo ayudar a Arthur en alguna cosa, ¿sí?. Ya vuelvo".

"¿Anne?". Roza temblaba

"Sí, amorcito. Volveré. Obviamente. Ahora vé y cuida a Baba y a Tony por mí".

"¿Hay cupo para otro más?, el niño Ozera está acá, solo. Su tía está en la enfermería". Dijo uno de los guardianes a Janine.

"¿Es el niñito que perdió sus papis en manos de monstruos?. Traiganlo. Yo lo cuido", dijo Roza y Janine sonrió, haciendo un gesto al otro guardián, que salió y volvió con un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, cubierto de sangre seca y temblando. Roza fue hacia él. "Soy Roza, ¿tú?".

"Cris", susurró, casi llorando.

"Vamos Cris", lo tironeó, "vamos a un lugar seguro, ¿sí?, dónde quiera que sea eso", murmuró.

* * *

"Janine... amor... recuerda a las _Minas de Moria_, cuándo nos busques".

"¡Es demasiado peligroso, Ibrahim!". Se asustó.

"Te espero en el hangar, entonces", le dijo, "no demores. Llevaré a los niños a refugio seguro. Volando no podrán tocarnos por un rato".

"Allí estaré" y Janine salió con los guardianes.


	8. Chimuelo y la flor mustia moroi

Pavel condujo al resto por pasillos y laberintos, hasta un acceso sin salida.

Al fondo, había un tapete de un Dragón en un Campo de Gules. Ibrahim sacó de su cuello una llave plateada y abrió la complicada cerradura.

"Silencio", les dijo a los niños, "nadie recuerda este pasadizo. Es seguro. Fue construido a prueba de bombas muchísimo tiempo atrás. Vamos. No hay tiempo". Y los hizo entrar en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Oscuro, silencioso, con muchas cosas en las paredes, Ibrahim los fue guiando por el sendero apenas iluminado ¿de dónde venía esa luz?, siempre adelante, hasta alcanzar una puerta.

Que abrió con la misma llave. Los hizo salir en silencio.

* * *

"Estamos tras en hangar en donde siempre estaciono mi jet", susurró. "Pavel, revisa que esté cargado de combustible y provisiones... Sergei, el búnker. Cuándo sea seguro, entraremos". Entonces le pareció ver a dos caras conocidas en la multitud, a lo lejos, y suspiró. "¡Sergei!, trae a Ivan y a Dimitri!. No vamos a dejarlos acá. Sergei corrió hacia ellos y los arrastró al hangar.

En dónde los hizo entrar al Búnker -bajo el mismo hangar- y se acomodaron a esperar el fin de la alerta. 

"Estás a salvo, Cris. Aquí no van a tocarte los monstruos", y lo abrazó muy fuerte, hasta hacerlo reaccionar.

"Mi... tía, Natasha. está en la enfermería", susurró, llorando.

"Estará a salvo. Ese lugar tiene bordes mágicos propios", explicó Ibrahim, "como muchos otros. Ya deben haberlos llevado a la habitación de seguridad".

"¿Hay Puntos seguros?, ¿cómo así?". Se interesó Roza.

"Las guerras, amorcito", explicó Ibrahim, "las bombas y esas cosas pueden romper destrozar lugares así que los comenzaron a rodear de bordes mágicos y a mantenerlos reforzados. Sólo así han logrado mantenerse vivos".

"Pero los nuestros mueren, Baba. ¿Quién nos protege con escudos mágicos?, ¿nadie, acaso?. Yo no tengo magia para cuidarte o a Anne.. acaso... ¿deberé morir por ello?".

"Yo te protegeré", le susurró Cris. "Espera, ¿quién eres tú?, ¿Roza, me dijiste?".

"Roza Mazur".

"¿Mazur como Zmey?", murmuró, confuso. "Pero eres una niñita dhampir, ¿sí?", frunció el ceño.

"Es mi hija", dijo Ibrahim, afablemente, asustándolo y sorprendiéndolo.

"¿En serio me cuidarías?".

"Yo tengo magia... soy _fuego_".

"Oh ¡sería igualito que _Como Entrenar a tu Dragón_!, ¡Mi propio _Chimuelo_!" y lo abrazó agónicamente apretado.

* * *

La llegada de Janine relajó las cosas, un poco.

Les contó que el nido no era tan grande.

Pero no se levantaría la alerta hasta el alba.

Hasta entonces, nadie podía transitar durante el _toque de queda_.

En cada casa, deberían meterse en donde pudieran hacer un borde de contención mágico, juntándose con morois de los 4 elementos.

Y rogar que sólo fuera como un _plan Dayse_. Así que se acomodaron en el pequeño espacio -ovillándose y enrollándose- hasta encajar allí.

Al alba, la alarma de término del toque de queda sonó, haciéndoles saber que el peligro había pasado.

Así que todos dejaron sus refugios, escondites, bajo camas, closets y el lugar que hayan escogido para esconderse.

Salieron del refugio del hangar y volvieron al palacio -por tierra, no subterráneo- para despedirse.

Roza había decidido ir a La Escuela Intermedia... para _entrenar a su_ _dragón_... ¡Y con él!, pero le dejaría las cosas en clarito a esa _bruja_.

* * *

"Ok, Tatiana, ¡escucha!", entró hecha un huracán y casi le causó un infarto... _al de ella cardio_, obviamente. "Iré a la Intermedia porque Cris quiere que entrenemos juntos, ¿sí?, pero no me has ganado. Lo hago porque los strigois se comieron a sus papis y casi a su tía, ¿sí?. Pero no molestarás más a mi _Anne _o a mi _Baba _o al moroi que mi Anne le hace _sitter_, ¿sí?, ni menos a mí. O nada. No voy a ser guardiana y no voy a morir por tí. Ya me quisiste muerta. Fallaste. Tema cerrado, ¿sí?. Pero voy a cuidar al niñito moroi porque nadie más lo hará por él. Y no soy niña o nada más que Roza Mazur para tí. Roza. No es tan difícil, ¿cierto?, Te llamas Tatiana pero quieres que todos te digan Reina y te reverencien como a una Diosa y todo. Bueno. A mi me gusta Roza. Así que yo le digo Reina y usted me dice Roza o nada... ¿trato?".

"Trato, Roza", sonrió.

"Bien, Reina. Es todo" y tomó de la mano a Cris, para sacarlo de la sala... antes de que babeara.

Por el intercambio, claro.

Pero al ir saliendo, chocó con una niñita rubia, que llegaba con otros morois rubios y altos. 

La niñita los miró con ojos como platos.

"¿Eres Cristian Ozera?", susurró la niñita moroi, nerviosa. Como si temiera que se la comiera. Él asintió. "¿Es... tu guardiana?". Dudó.

"Ella es Roza Mazur, Lissa. Irá a la academia con nosotros. Ella es Lissa Dragomir... Somos parientes. Su mamá y mi papá eran primos.. en algún grado. Ambos Ozera".

* * *

Roza la miró de arriba a abajo y no le encontró gracia alguna.

Flacuchenta, rubia casi albina, ojos verdes, miedosa. Debilucha.

Pero había que tener modales con niñitos más débiles, como esa flacucha moroi.

"Un placer", dijo, sin sentir nada en absoluto. "¿Quieres algo, alguna cosa?, ¿hablas, por lo menos?. Y la niñita se echó a llorar.

"¡Tatiana, aquí se echó a llorar otra de las tuyas, una _flacucha y debilucha_!", gritó destempladamente hacia adentro, "¡qué hago con ella!". 

La Reina asomó -conversaba con los padres de la niñita y los Mazur- y abrió los ojos como platos. !Esa era Vasillisa Dragomir, la nieta menor del Príncipe Dragomir!

"¿Yy si la pongo al sol, se _derretirá_?", dudó.

"¡Al sol!", casi chilló La Reina.

"¡Está mustia, le falta sol!, mira el color del pelo, ¡no tiene color!, está paliducha y parece que no ha tomado sol en su vida!, ¿puedo ponerla al sol a ver si revive un poco?".

"A mi me gusta el sol", susurró la niñita.

"¡Perfecto!" y la arrastró ¡a un enorme ventanal! y la puso directo -pegada- contra él. ¡Cómo si fuera una planta!.

Sus padres y hermano las observaban, boquiabiertos.

"¿Ella?", dudó el padre, mirando a La Reina, "¡ella puso a Lissa contra el vidrio como si fuera una planta!".

"Sí, Roza ama la jardinería. Seguramente pensó que su _tierra es demasiado blanda_...", explicó Janine y se volvieron a ella con expresiones aterradas.

¿Qué iba a hacer esa niña, a _enterrarla viva _acaso?.

"Ah, claro, _Alicia_", dijo Tony. "Las flores del jardín tenían la tierra bien _apisonada_", explicó. "¿No?, ¿Alicia en el País de las Maravillas no les suena?, ¿en serio?, ¡es un clásico!".

* * *

Lissa se fue sobrecalentando, allí contra el vidrio.

Sus mejillas se llenaron de color y ah... sarpullido.

"¡Auxilio, la niñita flacuchenta se _quema_!", gritó Roza, sacándola brutalmente de la ventana y abrazándola.

Así que, o moría _quemada o asfixiada._ Solucionado.

Ni que decir que debió ser llevada a la enfermería.

Apoyando la teoría de que los morois eran debiluchos.

¿Cómo le iba a hacer tanto daño un solo rayito de sol?, de verano, claro. 

Pese al chascarro, a Lord Eric le gustó la actitud de la aguerrida niña moroi -Roza Mazur- se recordó. 

Había protegido a Cristian y a Lissa con sus abrazos. No le importaría que no fuera su guardiana a futuro.

Más bien una amiga que estuviera siempre con ella. Era su igual.

* * *

"¿Así que irás a... St. Vladimir?", le preguntó El Príncipe Dragomir, amablemente, a Roza, cuando se la presentaron.

Su hijo le contó todo sobre ella. Ya era una leyenda... ¡Le decía Tatiana a La Reina!. épico.

Pero Roza arrugó la nariz, con desagrado. 

"Ensayo y error, Señor. Si no me gusta, me largo. ¡Ah!, claro y me llevo a Cris!".

"Es moroi. Seguro no estará seguro afuera".

"Ah. Sí. Como su mami y papi, ¿cierto?. Tenían guardianes y todos fueron comidos por los otros monstruos. ¡Vaya protección! y tienen magia. Qué vergüenza. ¡Todos deberían saber defenderse!, ¿por qué sólo mi gente debe morir?, ¿o acaso tienen hijos para matarlos?, es eso, ¿cierto?, ¡_No somos gallinas_, Señor!, _No. Ponemos. Huevos_. Duele ¿y cree que no nos duele ver cómo los niños mueren por ustedes, cobardes?". Oh Oh.

¡Qué discurso, cuánta ira, cuánto odio! esa fuerza sorprendió al Príncipe, que no se atrevió a decir nada... O nadie.

Ni su hijo o los Mazur o La Reina... ¡nadie! 

"Pero eres... dhampir, ¿cierto?", Lissa miró a su mamá, confusa.

Lo era, ¿si?, ¿no?, ¡era todo tan confuso en ese momento!.

"No fui criada para esconderme... ¡ni para esconder a nadie tras de mí! las niñas como yo ¡_aprendemos a defendernos_ y no a escondernos ... no sólo hay strigois, niñita, ¿cómo era que te llamabas?, ah, no importa. Hay gente mala afuera" y miró a La Reina con un rictus de odio que los estremeció "y otros venden su alma a los strigois, creyendo que se volverán inmortales. ¡El mal está a todas horas!, incluso dentro de tí" y levantó su mano al sol, la que se sobrecalentó... y comenzó a empollar. Levantó la suya al sol... y no pasó nada. "¿Ves?, _sanita sanita_. Vivo de día y duermo de noche, ¡no soy _murciélago_, Tatiana!", le gritó, a bocajarro, sobresaltándola. "Lo entrenaré de día, bueno, de _a gotitas_, hasta que refuerce su magia y sea el _Dragón _para el que nació ser".

"Yo soy Dragomir", _pió _Lissa.

"_Precioso y Pacífico_", le dijo, "ya veo dónde viene lo _pacífico_", la miró críticamente. ¿Puedes pegar un combo como para salvar tu vida, al menos?... ¡no te eches a llorar ahora!". Miró alrededor y vio al Guardián Croft, el favorito de La Reina para suceder a Arthur. "Tú, el _flacucho _de pelo teñido!", le gritó. Croft abrió los ojos como platos. "Ven acá, sirve para algo... ¡ni el papel mural ni el muro van a caerse si lo sueltas!", La Reina le hizo un gesto imperceptible y él se acercó a Roza. "Ok, grandulón. Posición defensiva. Imagina que soy una _Niña Inmorta_l... ¿no?, ¿no viste _Crepúsculo_, no lo leíste, al menos?, ¿nada?, _trogloditas"_ masculló, indignada. "Bueno, soy una strigoi, ¿sí? y tengo hambre y quiero comerte. Te ves... fresquito. ¡Y no tienes tu estaca!, ¡atacáme!, o lo haces... ¡O te como!" y se abalanzó sobre él, mordiéndolo con una ferocidad que lo asustó. Croft reaccionó instintivamente. No midió su fuerza, porque Roza no se lo permitió. Tenía su altura -diminuta- a su favor y también su liviandad y agilidad... Pero... ¡algo más!, su madre no era BM1 por nada. Si. Estaba en el primer nivel, a 6 escalones de ser _Senior_. Y el salto y patada aérea que desequilibró a Croft -para después recibir un puñetazo- no sólo lo dejaron sin aire, sino... humillado y sangrante. "¡Ah, _White, One Quarter_, obvio. Pobrecito!" y le ofreció la mano para que se parara.

Sobre él, sentado en el piso, se veía atemorizante. 

"¿Qué... rango eres?", dudó La Reina, mirando a Janine. Era evidente de dónde venía esa habilidad... Esa letalidad, eso sí, era su padre.

"_Blood Master, Uno_", dijo Janine, orgullosa. ¡Eran tan pocas mujeres de tan alto rango y menos de 30 años!.

"¡Yo soy _Blast, Siete_!", gimió Croft. Parecía que no era sólo el orgullo. 

Hombre, con más experiencia que Janine -tenía 40 años- y más fuerte... ¡Y derrotado por una niñita!. Épico. 

"Eres letal, Roza", dijo La Reina, ojos como platos, "Si todos los novicios fueran como tú...", pero Roza la miró con tanta ira que se silenció.

"Primero. Tengo papá y mamá. Los novicios sólo mamá, que deben dejar de comer para enviar a sus hijos a sus Academias y no a una escuela normal... ¿acaso sus tan apreciados moroi pagan _pensión _por sus hijos?, ¿no, cierto?. Segundo, la comida. Sus Academias son guetos, ¿cree que los alimentan bien?, ¡No!. Tercero, el trato. No Son respetados. ¿Así que quiere mejores novicios, eh?. Cuarto, el pago. ¡Es una miseria!, suerte que mi Baba no le pide pensión por mí, o mi Anne tendría que dormir bajo un puente... ¿Sigo?. Quinto. Lavado de cerebro. _Ellos vienen primero_. ¿Los espermios?, claro. O el espermio, mejor dicho. Se solucionaría con una buena ordeñada a un moroi _semental_... dhampir instantáneo. Pero, claro, sale caro y las mujeres dhampirs deben hacerlo a la antigua, y ser desangradas en el proceso".


	9. Alberta, La Okoye de St Vladimir

La Reina estaba boquiabierta.

Y dijo la cosa más _estúpida _del último tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿no serás guardiana, nunca, RoseMarie?, así te llamó tu madre, ¿cierto?, ¿RoseMarie Hathaway?"

"Sí. Cuándo tú le ordenaste _abortarme_. Cuándo debió ocultarme de _tus garras_... ¡Cuándo tú me _quisiste muerta_, Tatiana!", le gritó. "Y sí, soy Roza Hathaway Mazur, ¡Muy a tu pesar y a Tu dolor, _bruja_!... ¿y sabes qué más? ¡Por tus insultos, mis reglas _van a cambiar_ y así!" clickeó sus dedos "El _Baba _de mi Baba -_el otro Pashá_, el que ya murió- le dejó a mi _BabaAnne _un _fideicomiso_ -que será mío-... ¿sabes que contiene, lo supones, acaso?, ¡la _deuda _que ustedes tienen con ellos! y si algo me _pasa _-ahora o en años adelante- ¡será cobrado de inmediato! ¡Y serás tú la que vivirá en _un basurero o bajo un puente,_ _bruja_!".

* * *

Eso sí fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Esa no era una _amenaza_.

¡La ya _mítica deuda_, tan alta que sólo se podían pagar los intereses, año a año!. ¿Era en serio?.

"Pero soy _la buena_, en todo caso, Tatiana", dijo Roza, acercándose, la estaca de Croft peligrosamente en sus manos, "Sí. Sabes que es mucha esa _deuda_, ¿cierto?, pero soy la _buena" repitió_ "Cada año en que yo aguante en esa cueva de vampiros chupasangre que tú llamas _Academia_, será un año en que me _pagarás a Mí_ esos intereses... y vas a calcular el valor real de tu _baticueva_ de Montana... ¿sabes porqué?, porque me la venderás cuando sea _grande_, a cambio de esos _intereses_. Irás traspasándolos a mí... año a año... Y, cuándo sea mía, esos intereses que tú deberás seguir pagando, pagarán su funcionamiento... para siempre... ¿Estamos?, así iré, sí, ¡a proteger mi _inversión_!".

Ibrahim no cabía en sí de orgullo. ¡Su Kizim, su hija, estaba creciendo!, y cerrando un negocio ¡sin invertir nada!.

Porque el fideicomiso era de Meryem Mazur y como beneficiaria -_sólo a su muerte, por testamento_\- estaba Roza.

Así que los intereses se pagarían _realmente_ a Meryem y luego a Roza...

Pero La Reina No Lo Sabía.

Y traspasaría -año a año- su más consentida Academia a una niñita... ¡_dhampir_! 

"Pondremos exigencias de ingreso, obvio", decía Roza y le puso atención, "¡nada de morois ricos y taimados por simplemente ser morois y ricos y taimados!, cambiaremos el horario, habrá nuevas clases, ¡nada de estupideces inútiles! y los morois aprenderán que es tener magia y a pelear por sus vidas, a ver si aprenden a no ser cobardes y debiluchos".

"¡Yo quiero ir!", saltó Cris, sólo oyendo sólo lo último, "¿dónde es?".

"La nueva St. Vladimir... También le cambiaremos el nombre. Ese lo diré más adelante".

"Pero... ya vamos allí...", dudó Lissa, "¡no soy una moroi rica y taimada!", y se echó a llorar. ¡Allá vamos de nuevo! "¡seré buena, estudiaré más, no me echen!".

"Eres como una _princesa de cuento_s", le dijo André -el hermano de Lissa- a Roza.

"¿_Una Princesa como el abuelo_?", Y Lissa se secó las lágrimas, más interesada ahora. Y menos triste.

"¿Tu abuelo es una Princesa?", y Roza miró al Príncipe Dragomir, críticamente, "¿eres gay como Tony?".

"¡No, es Príncipe!", explicó Lissa, "Es bisnieto del Rey Rogelio Dragomir, que ¡_reinó_ antes de La Reina Emérita Ekaterina!"

"¿Emérita, como _Amídala_?, que fue electa y después pasó a Senadora".

"¿Quién es esa Amídala?, ¿de qué Casa Real es?", dudó Lissa, mirando alrededor... sobre todo a Tony, que se reía casi de guata, en el suelo.

"¿_Star Wars_, alguno?", Roza miró a su alrededor, desesperanzada. "¡_Trogloditas, medievales_!, seguro Tatiana pretende enviarme una rueca para matarme a mis 15 años!, pero igual, _se cobrará la deuda_" y la miró.

"La Capitana Petrova, Majestad", asomó un guardián. 

Entró una mujer negra como el ébano, alta y con un corte al rape. De unos 35 años.

Roza la miró, obnubilada. Boquiabierta. 

"¡_Okoye_!", gritó Roza, acercándose a ella y mirándola de todos los ángulos, "¿vienes de _Wakanda_?, ¿me llevarás contigo?".

"Es... no, Capitana, preséntese a la _Bayan_ Mazur", dijo La Reina.

"Alberta Petrova, Capitana de los Guardianes de la Academia St. Vladimir", dijo, sencillamente.

"Oh... ¿grado?", la interrogó Roza.

"BM3".

"¿Edad?".

"40 años".

"Anne, quiero verlas... frente a frente. Sí. Si es tan buena como tú... veré si me quedo en esa _baticueva _más de un año... sino... veremos", miró a La Reina, "3 intentos... estacas reales. Mi mamá es BM1. Deberías ser mejor que ella, ¿cierto, _Okoye_?".

"Como puedes suponer, ella es Roza; la hija del _Pachá _Mazur y su _Kadin_, la Guardiana BM1 Janine Hathaway... La quiero en St. Vladimir... pero... ya derrotó a Croft. Limpiamente".

"¿Es en serio?", y le dio una sonrisa de 1000W, "¿e irás a St. Vladimir?".

"Derrota mi Anne y lo consideraré más... seriamente. Después de todo, mi Academia... _será mía al final_, ¿cierto, Tatiana?. Mis reglas, mis condiciones... Pero... tu deuda. Tatiana".

"3, entonces", dijo La Reina. "Estacas reales. La Capitana. Y la Guardiana Hathaway".

"Mazur. Es mi Kadin. Es la _Guardiana Mazu_r", le recordó Abe.

* * *

Frente a frente. Con estacas reales. Dos mujeres de alto rango.

Fuertes. Decididas. Y lo mejor, era que Janine sí quería a Roza en St. Vladimir. Pero en sus términos.

Sería dueña de una Academia... a sus 18 años. Sabía que a Meryem _no le importaba_ el fideicomiso -tenía suficiente con los 15 años de beneficios- _y en su testamento lo había dividido entre sus nietos_.

Sí, los intereses serían para Roza, pero no a sus 18 años ni completos.

Pero La Reina... nunca lo sabría, claro.

Lissa miraba con ojos como platos, casi en punta de pies, siguiendo los rápidos movimientos de ambas guerreras. Boquiabierta. Babeando -literalmente-.

"¿Ella es tu mami?", susurró a una orgullosa y ufana Roza, que seguía con atención la pelea.

"¡Una a Cero!, punto a la Guardiana Mazur", dijo Pavel, que llevaba el conteo.

Uno a Cero. Faltaban dos, ¡qué emoción!.

* * *

La Reina nunca había visto luchar a dos guardianes. Y no pudo evitar seguir con mucha atención el proceso. No podía evitar mostrar interés. Los ojos brillantes. Las manos apretadas.

"Uno a Uno!, punto para Okoye de St. Vladimir", dijo Sergei, sonriendo.

"Tu _Okoye_ me está calentando", le susurró Tony a Roza, "es increíble, ¿no?, mi padre siempre quiso que me casara... podría con ella, ¿cierto?, imagina a los niños. Ojos azules y esa piel de ébano... ¡wow!".

"Punto para la Capitana!, Dos a Uno, ¡triunfo para la Capitana de St. Vladimir!", confirmó Pavel.

"Cásate conmigo", se abalanzó Tony sobre ella, sudorosa y brillante como una estatua de mármol, "¡tendremos hijos tan hermosos como tú lo eres!; y yo, obvio... ¡avísenle a mi padre que quiero casarme hoy, ya mismo con ella!". ¡Y la besó, ante todos!.

"¿Qué es una Okoye?", finalmente pió Lissa, más confusa aún. ¿Por qué llamó así a La Capitana?.

"Okoye. Una _guerrera de Wakanda_... ¿qué no viste Black Panther o siquiera Avengers?, ¿no?, ¿qué fue lo último que viste en el cine?, espera, ¿sabes lo que es el cine, al menos?".

"St. Vladimir, entonces", dijo La Reina.

"¿A cambio de que... Tatiana?".

"Claro, como olvidarlo... Cada año que permanezcas,_ los intereses de la deuda_ con Los Mazur... pagarán un porcentaje de la Academia de St. Vladimir", la Capitana se volvió, asombrada. ¿Esa niña sería la dueña de la Academia, algún día?.

"Yo hablaré con mi madre, para gestionar los documentos de traspaso... Obviamente", se apresuró Ibrahim, "será todo legal, lógicamente".

De pronto, Roza sonrió. Maliciosa. Y sus ojos brillaron. Y sip, ¡se llenaron de lagrimones con una facilidad... asombrosa!.

"Es que... ¡aún es poco!" gimió "¡quiero que de verdad me quieran allá!" gimió "¡no sólo por mi dinero!"

"Lo que quieras", susurró La Reina, suspirando... ¿Qué más podía reclamar, ahora? ¡Oh, cuidado con lo que pides, Tatiana!

"Quiero... que al moroi de mi Anne se lo reconozca por lo que es. Un Lord Szelsky. A. Pleno. Derecho. Y para siempre".

"Hecho"

"No he terminado. La Capitana se casará con él... máximo a finales de este ciclo y será llamada... Lady Consorte Szelsky, como todas las esposas de..."

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos a coro. La Capitana, sobre todo.

"Los hijos -si los tienen- tendrán todo el derecho de su padre. Y ninguno perderá su posición en la herencia del _Principado_. Serán nietos del_ Viejo Príncipe_, después de todo".

"¡QUE¡ gritó La Reina. ¡ESO no podía estar pasando! "¿Y acaso no quieres un Principado para tí, acaso?, André está disponible", dijo, sarcástica.

"¿Él?, no me gustan los morois, flacuchos, debiluchos y descoloridos. Y eso me recuerda... a Iván Zeklos también deben darle su derecho. Su mami es Zeklos y el imbécil del padre la abandonó a los 17 años con Iván... ¿sí? ... ¿estamos? sí... o no, Tatiana... es así de simple"

* * *

Okoye. De Black Panther y los Vengadores, en caso de que no reconocieran el nombre. Y, bueno, La eterna Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.


	10. Cuando el poder cambia de manos

En menos de dos meses, _el Contrato_ estaba listo, redactado de tal manera que -ni la muerte de una u otra- le pondría fin.

Bueno, si La Corona moroi cambiaba de manos, la deuda no se extinguía, igualmente... pero tampoco _El Clan Otomano_.

La Reina esperaba -_algo, alguna cosa_\- que cambiara el orden de las cosas.

¡Era una academia!, la más cercana a la Corte.

¡Y el Consejo Real no lo sabía!, la venta de cualquier inmueble -como el tomar deudas a plazo _infinito- _se debían aprobar.

Que Roza fuera -o no- a una Academia, ya no era el tema... ¡su cabeza _caliente y llena de rabia_ había terminado ofreciendo una Academia a cambio de derrotarla!.

Claro. Se recibiría un pago por ella -sí- ¡pero no era cualquier Academia, era St. Vladimir!, lo peor sería no firmar ese contrato.

Si tan sólo hubiera una cláusula -algo- que lo evitara.

Así que lo llevó al _Consejo_. No podía hacer nada más.

El contrato estaba redactado. Sin fallas, finamente redactado.

* * *

"Príncipes y Princesas del _Consejo Real_... ha... surgido un inconveniente. Pero también una alternativa... Como ustedes saben, 4 Reinados atrás, se debió tomar una difícil decisión... Nuestras familias debieron huir de la Gran Guerra en Europa-casi con lo puesto- y nada teníamos para recomenzar... El... _primero_ de los Reyes del Nuevo Mundo debió negociar nuestras ruinas en el _Viejo Continente_ a cambio de un nuevo hogar... Pero el costo -y ustedes lo saben- nunca fue pagado... Hemos pagado los intereses -sí- pero la deuda sube. He aquí que... parte de los manejadores de esa deuda ofrecen... _Condonar_ años futuros de intereses por... "

"¿Qué vamos a perder, ahora?", rezongó El Príncipe Tarus, "Toda mi familia perdió todas sus posesiones en Europa... ¡todas!, los terrenos se revaluaron y..."

"Vino la 2da Gran Guerra!", le recordó El Príncipe Dragomir. "Nosotros también perdimos todo, Rufus. ¡Pudimos rescatar tan poco!. Europa ya está lejos en nuestro recuerdo... Entonces, Su Majestad... a qué debemos renunciar ahora", suspiró. ¡Oh, él lo sabía! y quería saber que pasaría... ¡_casi casi_ que Roza Mazur se convertía en la _Futura Princesa Consorte Dragomir_ con todo eso!

"La Academia de St. Vladimir", suspiró La Reina.

Lo que esperaba, sucedió.

Gritos, recriminaciones, amenazas de que debería renunciar.

Y una sombra de miedo en los ojos de todos.

"Si no, no pasará nada, ¿cierto?", titubeó La Princesa Voda.

"Quién... maneja esa deuda tan poderosa que...", dudó El Príncipe Lazar.

"La Familia Mazur... _Y el Clan Otomano_", susurró.

"Hago mis maletas y me voy", dijo La Princesa Badica, "Si entran los Mazur a la Academia, mejor saco a todos los Badica y_ los llevo a cualquier otra parte_".

"Si ellos cobran esa deuda... me temo que deberemos dejar la Corte", susurró El Príncipe Lazar, "sólo nosotros lo sabemos... pero un leasing a 100 años no es una compra... ¿cierto? y la gran mayoría de nuestras casas están en terreno originalmente comprado por los Mazur... como representantes de los Otomanos...".

"Ella sólo quiere la Academia... por el momento", susurró La Reina.

"¿Ella, quien?". Temieron lo peor.

"_Bayan_ Roza Hathaway Mazur, la hija de Ibrahim y su _Kadin Consort_".

"¿Ma... Ibrahim Mazur... se casó?", dudó su otro sobrino, El Príncipe Ivashkov.

"El _Pashá Mazur_ se casó con la Guardiana Janine Hathaway, Robert", le dijo El Príncipe Dragomir, afablemente. "Son padres de una niña... que ofreció a Su Majestad olvidar los intereses -que _son suyos ahora, en todo caso_\- por la Academia a la _ella_ que irá..."

"No es... la misma que debía _abortar o morir,_ ¿cierto?", dudó El Príncipe Tarus.

"La misma", dijo La Reina. "Yo cometí un error...".

"Y porqué debemos pagarlo todos!", gritó el siempre inestable Príncipe Ronald Ozera

"Porque esa deuda es todos... _los royals_. _Vendimos nuestro pasado por este Presente_... Ahora... eso nos lo reclama el futuro".

* * *

Lo que La Reina no sabía -y _No preguntó_\- era que la _deuda _en sí la controlaba Ibrahim -como El Jefe de su _Clan_\- pero su _Baba _había cedido sólo los _intereses _que la deuda _generaba _a su viuda, Meryem.

Quién los recibía por 15 años, ya... y era bastante dinero -ya iba por sobre _5 millones_, anualmente-.

Meryem accedió en traspasar ese tercio a un fideicomiso aparte -con ella como _Fiduciaria. Con _Roza -sólo _nominalmente- como su Beneficiaria. _Porque Meryem aún estaba viva. Obviamente.

Allí se recibiría el pago de los _intereses_ de la deuda... de allí se devolverían _dos tercios_ a su abuela y el tercio sería invertido. Siempre bajo el nombre de su beneficiaria real.

Anualmente, se pagaría a las _arcas moroi_ un de la Academia fijado en el contrato y _sólo_ al final del proceso... las Escrituras indicarían a Roza Hathaway Mazur como su única propietaria... tras su abuela, claro. Pero ya sería demasiado tarde en retractarse. Todo sería legal.

El avalúo de la Academia -real- era de unos 15 millones de dólares. Y no se pagaría más que un tercio de ella... dólares más, dolares menos. 

Ibrahim fue llamado a negociar. Llegó con su madre -_beneficiaria_ de los intereses de por vida- y con Janine. y, obviamente, los abogados del Clan, _tanto o más duros_ que Ibrahim. 

Las cosas legales aburrían a Roza, que era sólo una niñita y por ella, que desocuparan la academia -_ya_\- para hacer un refugio de _unicornios_. Y al haber pocos, aceptaría _hombres lobos, sirenas_ y claro. _Dhampirs_. Nunca un moroi.

* * *

"St. Vladimir es la primera Academia en el Nuevo Mundo", lloriqueó El Príncipe Lazar.

"Pero no la única", refutó Janine, mirando unos papeles. "Incluso, hay otras dos más cercanas a Pensilvania. Cualquiera de ellas tiene el espacio adecuado para todos sus morois juntos... Al dejar de costear una, en el futuro -_y tan cara_, además- podrían mejorar las otras... Los intereses se ocuparán de pagar los costes de la 1ra _Academia Mazur_" les guiñó un ojo y _todos gimieron_ al unísono. "Además, con todo el espacio disponible, podremos recibir a todos los dhampirs que aún no llegan a una Academia y así tener una oportunidad de educación, entrenamiento y capacitación para el futuro... incluyendo a todos los niños echados por _orfandad, no pago y no pasar las clasificatoria_s... Los que elijan La Guardianía, podrán transferirse -una vez rindan adecuadamente sus Calificatorias- a Academias que los gradúen como tal... También tendremos espacio para acoger a_ guardianes retirados_ por diversas razones y así formar los staff adecuados... sacándolos de las calles, de las comunidades cerradas y sí de los núcleos _Keepers_. Un lugar para que vivan -y _mueran_\- con dignidad".

"Una academia Dhampir", murmuró El Príncipe Dashkov, "¿y los morois que ya van allí... _Señora_ Mazur?", ambas levantaron la mirada y fruncieron el ceño y él no supo a quién dirigirse. "¿Señora... Janine Mazur?". Se achicó ante su mirada.

"Mi hija tiene la idea de entrenarlos en magia", dijo Janine, a lo que los otros Mazur asintieron, golpeando la mesa con los dedos y haciéndola remecer. Janine sonrió. "Serían evaluados de entrada... ¿cómo fue que dijo?, ah, claro. Morois ricos y taimados. De esos no. A menos que puedan defenderse de verdad..."

"Quería ponerle Academia _Wakanda_, pero hay problemas de _CopyRight_, me temo", dijo Ibrahim, "me temo que _Stan Lee_ no quiso venderme el _CopyRight_... parece que se lo compró Disney, antes".

"¿Hay otros medios posibles?", dudó El Príncipe Zeklos.

"¿Cuánto dinero llevan en sus bolsillos... o cajas fuertes, o en el banco?", dijo Meryem, "¿cuánto aportaría cada Familia Real para evitar que la Academia St. Vladimir pase a ser la _Wakanda de mi Torum_?... tienen hasta el 31 de agosto para darnos la respuesta, Lords y Ladies del Consejo", dijo, con apenas deferencia, "el 1ro de septiembre, mi Torum, _Bayan _Roza Mazur, entrará en la Academia... como alumna o propietaria. Ustedes lo deciden".

* * *

Lo sabían. Podían tener el nombre. Pero muchos tenían menos que cualquier otro moroi o humano.

Ningún moroi estaba en _Forbes_ o era invitado a grandes eventos. O viajaban todos los años por el mundo.

Muchos ya habían empeñado -o vendido- joyas y terrenos fuera del reducto de la Corte.

Y no tenían más que el nombre, arrogancia... y muchos... lo puesto.

Si no fuera porque el _Consejo de Guardianes_ pagaba a sus guardianes... ellos no podrían hacerlo.

¿Lo peor?, lo único que pagaba la Academia de sus jóvenes royals en formación... era eso, el nombre. Un préstamo a futuro. 

En contra de fideicomisos, herencias y legados. Afortunado era el que podía darse el lujo de pagarla.

"Y... algo más de tiempo?", pidió -no, suplicó- La Reina.

"Roza cumplirá 18 en 8 años. y Hará lo que quiera" se cuidó de decir algo que pudiera ser usado en su contra. "Podría querer _ir a la luna o buscar unicornios_... o fundar un _refugio de hombres lobos perdidos_. Lo que desee. Esa es la alternativa", dijo Meryem.

"¿Y... Un porcentaje de la _Academia_?", sugirió El Príncipe Dashkov, sudando.

"¿Por un porcentaje de los _intereses_, dices?". Presionó Mazur.

"¡ESO!, un _porcentaje de cada Academia_", sugirió El Príncipe Dragomir, "Cada año, un porcentaje de una distinta... a cambio de los _intereses_ de ese año" y miró el contrato. "Sólo necesitaríamos redactar esa cláusula e indicar los _porcentajes_... y _Academias_".

Los 3 Mazur, y sus abogados, se miraron.

No esperaban -_ni en un millón de años_\- que ellos aceptaran.

Esperaban el ofrecimiento de lo que no tenían. ¡Pero ganarían Academias!, bueno. A pedazos. Sólo haría falta un poco de paciencia para manejar la mayoría en algunas. Habían 8 años para eso.

"Lo discutiremos. Después de todo, es el _futuro_ de Roza. Será su dinero... ¿sí?" y se levantaron.

"¡Ah! y no lo olviden. Roza quiere que Lord Tony Szelsky se case con La Capitana Petrova y el matrimonio sea válido y legítimo. Es parte _de la condición_", les dijo Janine y todos -¡sobre todo El Príncipe, padre de su cargo, casi se murió de un infarto!

"¡Espera, qué!", gritó, destemplado.

Pero ellos ya habían salido de la sala, para reír a mandíbula batiente.

* * *

Ni que decir, que Roza no estaba muy convencida. Pero le gustó la idea. Pero ellos escogerían las Academias. Y partirían ese año con St. Vladimir. Obviamente.


	11. Mazur, Mi nombre es Roza Mazur

El 1ro de septiembre, marcaría el día de ingreso a la Academia St. Vladimir, para Roza.

Ella llegaría -con su familia- el 31, pues el 1ro partían a media tarde y Roza quería recorrer el lugar primero.

Algunas familias habían comenzado a llegar en la mañana, sobre todo, cuando sus hijos cambiaban de nivel y -por ende-, de alojamientos.

El pabellón de niñas dhampirs recibía a las de la Escuela Elemental -muy pocas- e Intermedia -un poco más. Roza tendría su propia habitación en el segundo nivel. A las niñas de la Escuela Elemental las dejaban en el primer piso y juntas de a varias. Eran muy pequeñas.

"¿Son niñitas o pollitas?", Roza miraba a las pequeñas niñas ir juntas de un lugar a otro, sin dejar de piar, excitadas.

"Hay tan poquitas en la Elemental", le explicaba La Capitana, "que es mejor ponerlas juntas. 10 en la Elemental y 40 más en la Intermedia. Aún así, nos queda espacio aquí, para el doble, al menos. Y triple, si las ponemos juntas... Los muchachos, al revés, son siempre más. ¡Han habido clases que hemos tenido que poner a 3 juntos!".

"¿Y en serio vienen a crecer para morir, Bertie?", dudó Rose. "Al menos no_ iré a dormir_ con esas morois tontas y debiluchas, a una de esas... casi la tosté y eso que la puse al sol por un minuto o dos... o varios", se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Pero Lissa guadaba emocionantes recuerdos de Roza y de su encuentro. ¡Y le contó a todas sus amiguitas sobre ella!.

"¡Conocí a una niña dhampir en la Corte y es super _cool_!", les decía, "su papá moroi la adora ¡y es muy rico!. ¡y su mamá es una ultrapoderosa Guardiana!. La Reina la quiere en St. Vladimir... a la niña, obvio".

"Hablas como si hubieras conocido a una _Princesa_", dijo Natalie Dashkov, despectivamente. ¡Ella sería una _Princesa_ algún día!.

"¡Oh!, Creció como una". Explicó a las otras niñas, que no lo podían entender.

"Aquí aprenderá su lugar", dijo con desprecio otra niña, muy antipática. "Será Guardiana".

"¿Tuya?, ni lo sueñes", llegaba Roza, "Hola. Soy _LA Bayan Mazur_" las que recordaban_ sus clases de Historia moroi_, palidecieron. "Roza Hathaway Mazur es mi nombre. ¿me presentas a tus amigas, Lissa Dragomir?".

"Eh... Natalie Dashkov... hija del Príncipe Dashkov. Camille Conta. Renee Szelsky. Abby Badica". Se las mostró, una a una.

"¿Eres pariente de Tony?", le preguntó a Renee. Ella negó.

"¿Quién es Tony?". Dudó.

"Lord Tony, el hijo de tu Príncipe y moroi de mi mami", tuvo que explicar. La niña frunció el ceño, pero no recordaba a ningún hijo del Príncipe. No lo conocía. ¿Ella si?, ¡capaz que fuera una Princesa de verdad!. 

Las observó a todas. La tal Natalie _destilaba_ arrogancia. Papi con dinero y posición, seguramente. Las otras no se veían pesadas o insoportables. 

"¿Es verdad que estuviste en la Corte?", se interesó la sobre excitada Abby Badica.

"Una estupidez, pero sí. Debimos dejar Rusia para venir acá".

"¿Y viste a La Reina?", se interesó Renee.

"¿Cuál?, en Europa hay varias. Inglaterra, Holanda, Bélgica, España... En Mónaco es Princesa. en Luxemburgo, Gran Duquesa".

"La... moroi", se rascó la cabeza Camille. ¿En serio habían tantas?.

"Ah, Tatiana. Una bruja pesada. Sí. Una pérdida de espacio, a mi entender". Todas la miraron, asombradas y asustadas. "Bueno, niñitas, nos veremos en clases o eso creo. Mis padres me esperan en el penthouse. Estaré allí con ellos hasta que se vayan... tal vez nunca... ¡qué se yo!" y se fue.

Dejándolas frías y estáticas, como estatuas de sal.


End file.
